


I'll Look the Other Way

by pinesmabel99



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dumbass Fluff, F/M, High School AU, naruhina is minimal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinesmabel99/pseuds/pinesmabel99
Summary: It starts off with an impossibility, like a dream that became reality. But Hinata didn't even dream of Sasuke. Maybe what you need isn't the same as what you want. Does opposite really attract?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written a sasuhina fic before. i like their dynamic enough. i hope i don't ruin the characters too much. i'd love to see comments or anything

The blaring sirens alerted the boys. 

 

Kiba flung the spray cans into his duffel bag, cursing creative profanities and slipped it on his shoulder. “We don’t have time. So if we live to see tomorrow, I’m beating your ass Naruto.” He snarls before disappearing into the alleyway. 

 

Naruto flips the hood of his jacket to his face, to hide that he’s the mayor’s son. “Damn it.” He whined.

 

Sasuke clicks his tongue and punched the blond’s arm. “God, this is what I get in supporting your pathetic teenage rebellion.” His teeth gritted in ire as he adjusted his own hoodie, making sure that his face won’t be recognize. 

 

“Ah cut the cap, Sasuke. Your dad is the chief of police. Don’t tell me you don’t find even an ounce of satisfaction going against your dad?” The wolfish grin slanted his mouth, the very same that regularly convinces him to do the stupidest things only Uzumaki Naruto would concoct. “Don’t answer. I know everything about you.”

 

“Loser!” Sasuke yells but it gets cut off by thundering footsteps behind him. 

 

Then, he sets off running, leaving behind the half-finished graffiti they started at the back of a restaurant.

Unsurprisingly, Naruto managed to rope him and the impulsive Inuzuka to his outrageous plan. 

 

And now, here he is, running away from the cops at two in the morning. He has been pushing at his feet for about twenty minutes now. Turning on corners, twisting left to right, throwing worried glances over his shoulder, its all he knows in his tunnel vision and the adrenaline electrifying his nerves.

 

He cursed Naruto to the depths of hell about fifty times when he collided against a tall, ivory gate, stretching around an estate. At a distance, he sees circular lights floating, the relentless cops chasing him. They must have released a large number of cops to be able to pursue him and his idiotic friends.

 

As stealthy as Uchihas are known for, he climbs over the fence. The moon serves as his light, bathing the large backyard with its innate silvery glow. The large oak trees are swallowed by the night but the green of its leaves had dotted gleams on them. Whoever lived here must be pretty luxurious, as he spots the small pond that hosted a school of Kois. 

 

He stumbles on the pebbeled pathway, leading to the mansion. His hand grasps the front of his shirt, cold sweat rolling down his head, his lungs _hurt_ at how rapid his breathing is and he’s aware of the awful quiver in his knees. 

 

His neck snaps at hearing a gasp near him; a delicate sound as though a vase broke or its a reflex to something shocking to them. 

 

“H-Hinata…” Sasuke murmurs but its loud in his ears. 

 

Heat blooms on his smooth features at the sight of the Hyūga in her modest and _silky_ bathrobe. He had to force his eyes to stare at her polished lilac eyes. And definitely not at how baby pink acts as a second layer on her pearly complexion; making it resemble melted cotton candy spilling on her perfect skin. Though he has no sweet tooth, this image is the exception. The taste of-

 

 _Shut it._ Sasuke groans. 

 

“Are you okay?” Hinata inquired, her hands curl on the wooden sliding door. Her rigid body language told him she’s quite tempted to close the door and leave her classmate on her backyard. 

 

“I-I’m fine.” Sasuke wheezes, pushing himself to stand.

 

Her thin eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Okay but why are you by my family’s pond at this time of night?”

 

Sasuke dryly laughs. _She has a point._  “Well the cops-“

 

Hinata is a lady, he remembers, having been raised in an elite family with sensible beliefs and snobbish mannerisms like him. Her face morphs into one of subtle aversion and her pale pink mouth sours. 

 

 _If she had a fan, she’d snap it open and dramatically fan it over her face._ Sasuke would laugh; if only he wasn’t aware of how awkward the dilemma they’re both in.

 

Her eyes assessed him; his dirtied and sweat pooled black hoodie, the slight tremor in his limbs, and how exhausted he is. “You should go home. Your parents must be worried of you.” Her voice is sinful satin and sweet chocolate, warming him all over. His mouth dries up at how soft spoken she is; unintentional caressing in his insides and something underneath his skin.

 

It was an innocent statement, said only of people that assume that one lives under a normal family. But Sasuke’s is a far cry from normalcy. He lets it slide. No one else truly knows what happens behind closed doors anyways.

 

“I’m sorry for disturbing you.” He says; his voice controlled as to not alert anyone else who could be awake.

 

“You should be more careful. It’s dark out and-and you might get into more trouble.” This must be the highest form of reprimand that her feathery tone can do. The sternness could be heard but if its accompanied by the sugary sweet appearance before him, well, it undercuts the intended firmness by half.

 

“Maybe accept my apology first and I’ll pinky promise you.” _Am I seriously flirting with her right after I trespassed on her family’s property? God, what is wrong with me!_ His eyes slightly widen at the blush surfacing on her face; not only on her cheeks but her entire face. He wanted to smile but perhaps it would be inappropriate to take pleasure in her embarrassment.

 

“Hinata, what are you doing in the dark?” The tone is harsh, irritated and the baritone can only belong to her dad; Hiashi, a fierce businessman. Unforgiving and rigid even in his own home; Sasuke isn’t surprised.

 

She blinks, looking over her shoulder and he’s _blessed_ with the image of her neck, unblemished, and a tempting column of soft skin that beckons him to do something incredibly stupid. The sort that would make Hyuga Hiashi castrates the Uchiha in their kitchen.

 

“I thought I saw a stray cat, Father.” Hinata lies. A rather lame one, because she glances at him, her round cheeks have a splash of pink on them.

 

Sasuke could only stare at her like the moron that he is. No wonder he’s friends with Naruto.

 

“Never mind that, child. Go to bed his instant.” The older Hyuga demanded. The tone befits in a conference, with Hiashi wearing an expensive suit as he talks in front of investors and his employees. Surely that isn’t a way to talk to your daughter?

 

“Y-Yes, Father.” Hinata stammers. Her head bowed as her thick ebony hair curtains her crestfallen reaction. Her fingers clench on the door and she shoots him an apologetic look.

 

He’s taken aback. _Why is she sorry to me?_ He wonders.

 

“Your house isn’t far from mine. Go straight for two blocks and turn left. I’m sure that’s where your compound is.” She informs him, hushed but held no stutter unlike how short her reply was to her father.

 

“Hinata.” Her father calls out.

 

Hinata smiles at him. His own mouth tingles, curious to feel the curving motion on his lips. “Goodnight. Or is it morning? Gosh, just go.” She motions for him, still wearing that small smile.

 

Sasuke bobs his head, words couldn’t be strung into a sentence as his mind is hurriedly locking away that gentle smile into the back of his eyelids. “G-Goodnight, Hinata.” He replies.

 

Later, after he climbed into his bedroom, pushing away the stuffed pillow made to be his imposter, he lays on the bed. As the weight in his eyes become heavy with sleep, a thought barrels in his mind and he jolts up with a wondered smile.

 

“Holy crap, she knows where I live.” He realized. Unknown to him, his cheeks bloom with the same meek smile as the Hyuga did not long ago.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Hinata had only a handful of sleep. Recalling the reason for her lack of sleep made the familiar heat creep on her face. It’s the very same reaction when she sees her crush; the impulsive and notorious Uzumaki Naruto.

 

But Hinata met the blonde’s best friend in an entirely unorthodox manner. If someone told her she’d meet the elusive Uchiha at her backyard, two in the morning, all gross and sweaty; she’d politely end the conversation and distance herself from the madman.

 

But that happened, against reason and odds, the unapproachable junior saw her clad in her favourite bathrobe, hair messily tousled, and her sleepy form leaning against the door.

 

She didn’t even hear him rush through the primly cut grass. No, she woke up from her shapeless dream, feeling a great thirst. After drinking a cold glass of water, she peers out the window and notices how brilliant the moon looked. She decided to gaze at it, admire the beauty from afar.

 

That’s when she noticed loud panting.

 

And Uchiha Sasuke is staring up at her; in a manner that she hasn’t seen anyone look at her. And he was on his _knees_.

 

“You’re blushing already? Naruto doesn’t come to school this early.”

 

Hinata yelps, slamming her locker close only to see Shino, standing in front of her. She scans the empty hallways and brings the books closer to her chest. “I, well, it’s a hot morning, no?” She lamely lied.

 

She could’ve sworn Shino’s mouth twitched in amusement. The Aburame remains collected as usual, nothing giving a hint to what he thinks or feels but Hinata caught the shine across his shades. _He is amused._ She thinks.

 

“Ah yes, it certainly is. No wonder I’m wearing the scarf you gave me and you’re wearing that lovely sweater.” Shino’s voice remained monotonous. He pushed his shades higher on his nose and its his way of preventing a smile to curl his mouth.

 

“I’ll have none of your teasing so early in the day, Shino-kun.” Hinata sighs, defeated.

 

“Is there anything you’d like to tell me?” Shino asks. It held no real curiosity, like a passing question to fill the silence.

 

The thing is, she would want to tell her best friend what had happened last night. An incident more bizarre than seeing Kiba tries to climb his monstrous Siberian Husky. He fell on his rear and injured his tailbone. And it was a moment in their lives that Shino never lets Kiba forget.

 

“Have you done your book report, yet? I’ve found good analysing reports on mine. Maybe we could compare notes.” Hinata suggested, swiftly changing the subject. Not that her friend knows because he doesn’t know she’s hiding something from him.

 

Students fill the hallway before she knows it. Given, twenty more minutes and school will officially start. She follows Shino to their first class; biology with their favourite teacher; Yuhi Kurenai.

 

“I swear to Kami if I get sucked in your dumb stunts again, I will ask Shino to punch me in the fucking face!” Kiba explodes, earning raised eyebrows and interested looks from the nearby students. He had his face turned away and his arms crossed. He is strolling down the same destination as Hinata and Shino are. Only he has companions namely, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.  

 

Naruto snorts. “You volunteered to bring the spray cans, man.”

 

The pink haired girl notices them and makes a bee line, ignoring the arguments effortlessly bubbling between the blond and Hinata’s other best friend. “Morning, guys!” She greets.

 

Shino and Hinata greet Sakura in equal politeness.

 

“Why would Kiba want me to punch his face?” Shino wondered in utmost bewilderment.

 

Sakura makes a face and momentarily glares at the boys, who are still arguing even if they gravitate towards them. “They did something stupid over the weekend and almost got caught.” She replies.

_Almost got caught._ Hinata’s gaze went beyond Sakura’s shoulder to check the silent dark haired boy. Her breath gets caught in her throat when Sasuke’s abyss for eyes snapped to hers. Even worse, a shadow of a smirk hovers on his mouth.

 

“I get it.” Shino realizes out loud. “Naruto is the sun to you because he’s blond, Hinata. Is that why you said it’s hot today?”

 

Hinata squeaks, a hand flying to her mouth as her other friend giggles. The heat returns and she wants the ground to swallow her whole. “Shino-kun, don’t say it like that!” She pleads; partly out of guilt for the deception and the other half is caution because Kiba and Naruto are almost a foot from them with Sasuke calmly trailing.

 

She wasn’t even thinking of Naruto when she made that comment. Mainly because she _was_ thinking of last night and the interaction she had with Sasuke.

 

“It’s okay, Hinata. It’s an adorable analogy; given because you _are_ adorable.” Sakura coos. “I only wish naruto would see you the way you are; perfect for him.”

 

That comment made her bristle. _Even if I am so perfect for him, compliment every aspect of his life, would he even want that?_

 

“Morning, guys!” Kiba greeted them, his arm goes on Hinata’s shoulders, bringing her closer. “How was your weekend?”

Hinata glanced at Sasuke, who was _already_ staring at her. She wanted to fan herself. What to do in this compromising position?

 

“What did _you_ do to fight with Naruto before first period?” Shino wonders, as they enter the classroom.

 

“Ah, I’ll tell you later. But, Hina, don’t get mad at me alright?” He proposes, looking down at her with a grin; a wicked one that implies he, indeed, had done something idiotic and he wouldn’t want a motherly lecture from Hinata.

 

“Scared of her, aren’t ya, Kiba?” Sakura teases, gazing at Hinata with her bottle green eyes sparkling with the morning sunlight. “You _better_ because nice people are the scariest when they get really mad.”

 

“Yeah but you’re always mad, Sakura. I wouldn’t know the difference.” Naruto laughs but in the next minute, he’s rubbing his arm.

 

The Haruno punched her best friend. It’s known how she has inhuman strength. And Naruto knows this best as he is her frequent target.

 

“You wouldn’t know because you’re an idiot!” Her friend hisses in ire.

 

Kiba separates himself from her, having to obey the seating arrangement. He sits beside Shino; as they're in the same row. “I’ll tell you at lunch, guys.” He promises.

 

“It won’t be any good, I think.” Shino speculates. “That is because when Kiba and Naruto are involved, chaos is their other companion.”

 

Hinata moves to her seat but she feels a whisper of a touch on her knuckles. In the corner of her eyes, she sees Sasuke settle himself behind her chair. _Right, right, the seating plan has him behind me._

 

She drops her eyes to the floor as the thought entered her mind. _I’m becoming a harlot!_ She screams in her mind, scandalized at her lack of inhibition. Perhaps it’s the lack of hours in sleeping that makes her this insane, so un-lady like.

 

Her fingers flexed then she sneaks a glance at the Uchiha. _Did he touch me?_ She wonders. It’s not like she can just ask him that question. One, because his fangirls are nearby; namely Sakura and Ino, they’re arguing about something small but with their fiery friendship they always get carried away. They wouldn’t react kindly to her confused accusation. And second, if he _did_ touch her like a secret lover would, what would she _do_ about it?

 

 _It’s not even real._ Hinata scolds herself, finally sitting down, arranging her pens, notebook, and books. She moves the thick biology book more to her right, mindful that Shino is her seatmate.

 

A small, folded note is discovered to be on her desk. The moment she registers the message, written in neat and tight looped penmanship, her cheeks suffused a cheery shade of red.

 

She’s almost thankful that Naruto sat in front of her, but diagonally so she could stare at his handsome profile peacefully during class. The crimpled paper in her hand tickles her palm, making her remember who and what he wrote.

 

 _Gods above, what did I do to deserve this?_ She silently prays.

 

All throughout class, she can only think of a gentle rejection to the offer. The evidence of it is stuffed under her backpack, so no one else will see impossibility right on their palms. _I have to see him first…_ There isn’t a way out of this.

 

Even worse, the back of her neck tingles, she fully knows that his obsidian orbs are boring at her. _No, he’s paying attention to the lecture; much how I should be doing too._ She tells herself, gripping her pen tighter, and her eyes follow the long paragraph discussing the different kinds of systems in the animal kingdom.

 

It’s lunch before she knows it.

 

Kiba finds them, promising to reveal everything at the lunch table.

 

“Ah, b-but I forgot my phone in my locker. I-I have to get it!” Hinata all but blurts out, cringing at how high pitched she sounded. She didn’t avert her eyes from Shino and offered a shaky smile.

 

“Damn, woman, you shouldn’t be so careless about your gadgets.” The jock admonishes with a wag of his finger. “I mean I know you could buy a new phone in this instant but still.”

 

She nearly bows but that would be too obvious that she’s nervous and obviously hiding something so awful, so _exciting._ “I’ll catch up in no time.” She assures them, her hand brushing away her bangs and smiles at them.

 

Shino doesn’t reply. And Kiba promise to save her a caramel pudding that she likes so much.

 

Hinata walks over to the janitor’s closet that is beside the biology classroom. It’s dark but she distinguishes the standard uniform of Konoha High for its male students. She closes the door and all noise is outside the door. Blood pounds in her ears, her palms shine with sweat, and she’s sure red engulfs her face.

 

If anyone knows that resident good girl, straight A student; is in a cramped space with a boy, well, it almost sounds like a wild rumour. How she wishes it was only a wag of one’s tongue and not reality.

 

“I didn’t think you’d come.” His voice matches the mystery that still obscures his face from her. There is a dark edge to his tone, daring her to do something all the finery in her life teaches her to _not_.

 

Her fingers twist at the hem of her buttermilk brown cashmere sweater. She stares at the concrete wall to her right having nowhere else to look. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

 

“On the contrary,” Sasuke drawls, pushing him off the wall and ambles to her. A lazy predator in his gait and the smirk is seen on his mouth. The lone fluorescent light, hanging between them, sheds a clearer sight of her classmate; the very same that climbed over the gates of her home last night. “You surprise me at each turn.”

 

She didn’t understand his words. “Why did you want to see me?” She asks him.

 

“I didn’t get to explain myself last night.” He answers. When she merely blinked up at him, he continued, with his black eyes boring into her with his hands stuffed at the pocket of his slacks. “Naruto wanted to graffiti because his friend, Sai, does it sometimes. So he invited Kiba and I to do it. The cops nearby must’ve heard us arguing because they came on us.”

 

Hinata’s mouth twitched in disapproval, an instinct she can’t avoid to do when something like this is made known. Of course the boys within her social circle are chaotic, impulsive, and-

 

“Are you cursing at me in your head?”

 

Her eyes narrowed at his taunt. _Is he making fun of me?_ “I wish you could’ve been more discreet. Or not at all do such foolish things.” She replies smoothly.

 

“It’s the thrill, Hyuga. It’s fun. You should try it sometime.” Sasuke suggests with a glint in his eyes; like a coal nearing its completion to be polished into a diamond.

 

His voice, tempting as the cliff’s edge, makes the impossible into a probable reality. Which is _insane,_ a Hyuga would never succumb to do something like vandalizing on a Saturday night. What would she even gain at disobeying her father?

 

“Clearly our definition of fun and thrilling is different.” Hinata dismisses his jab. Sure, her ideal weekend is a good book and warm tea; maybe even a stroll through the park with her best friends and Akamaru, but that’s hers. And she enjoys it without any irony.

 

“I don’t do it often. A good book can captivate me for hours on a weekend.” Sasuke admits. In this light, or the trick of it, his cheeks tinge with pink.

 

“What kind of books do you read?” It doesn’t dawn on her that she’s asking the crush of her best friend some personal questions, while they’re at a dimly lit room. Tilting her head to the side, she’s genuinely curious.

 

“Adventure and sci-fi but sometimes manga.”

 

Hinata isn’t sure if he’s lying; a thing to answer girls that have always hovered over him. She fears her face reflects the glitter of her thoughts, making him remind of the other admiring girls ogling at him.

 

_Other?_

 

“Okay, well, I better go.” Hinata resigns, having embarrassed herself enough. Her friends would be worried of her and will probably look for her. And if they find her here, with _him;_ his dark aura and how self-assured he carries himself, well, it won’t end well.

 

Sasuke nods. “Wouldn’t want a lady to go hungry on me.” He agrees, reaching over and opening the door. At this position, his back is pressed against her back, his toned arm almost brushing with her cheek, and she’s surrounded by the scent and presence of Sasuke.

 

Hinata has to remind herself to _not_ sink into his half-embrace. That is what his admirers would do in her shoes. _Yes, very true but would Sasuke do this to them?_ The answer to her question catalyses a flame to burn on her cheeks.

 

She steps out, cool air touching her heated face. The cafeteria is just one floor below and distance is sorely needed to make her mushed brain function once more.

 

A finger skims on her wrist and she turns, to see Sasuke standing too close to her. Anyone would wonder why he would eliminate the personal space between them.

 

“Are you attending the fund raising this Saturday?”

 

He didn’t need to elaborate or even ask the question. Of course she would be there. Seeing as how her father is one of the notable sponsors of the program and this party is to thank the donors. A bit conceited but this is their world; money means nothing but recognition and influence; it’s their constant obsession.

 

“Yes.” She cranes her neck up to him. Several questions rose to her mind but which can she voice out? “It’s a black tie event.”

 

Sasuke nods.

 

How is it there is no other students roaming the halls? Thank Kami, though, she wouldn’t know what to do if they are caught the way that they are.

 

_Caught? We’re just standing in the middle of a hallway, staring at each other._

 

“I know.”

 

“If I see you there, then I’ll know you didn’t run off with Naruto and Kiba again.” Hinata didn’t mean to insinuate so many things. Like, she actually cares about him. Because Naruto cares for him and therefore, she does, in a sense, to an extent of aloof association.

 

This time, the smirk fully surfaced. “Ah yes. I wouldn’t want to worry you.” He retorts and turns his back when she makes a move to deny it, just for the sake of saying that she did.

 

“Oh,” He stopped walking and glanced over at her. The smirk still in place; the sight is similar to a villain when they know they have the upper hand. Or the same assuredness a known flirt would display at his current target. “Wear something else than the purple dresses you usually have. Try red.”

 

She’s left alone at the hallway with more questions than when she entered the janitor closet.


	2. Love's a Tango

_ Try red? What the hell was I thinking?  _

 

Sasuke’s confusion and excitement fought for dominance in his thoughts as he went through all his classes. Some of them, he noted, had Hinata as his classmate and the hours spent sitting on his ass wasn’t much of the usual boredom. 

 

Her side profile is ethereal that he finds himself just  _ staring  _ at her, trying to figure out if he’s enchanted with some spell. Everything about a Hyuga is old timely graceful, elegant, classy but Sasuke thinks that Hinata carries it much better than her sibling or cousin. Because she looks like a goddamn princess; her pastel lilac eyes that sometimes appear translucent under the sun, the slope of her nose like a dip a ballerina does in her recital, and the way her pretty pink mouth is always almost smiling as though she prepares herself to smile at any given moment. 

 

And Sasuke is captivated. 

 

Last period is finished and the practice for the basketball team is about to start. He rounds a corner, staring at the tiles, but pauses in his steps when he sees the standard sneakers of a cheerleader; and two pairs at that. 

 

“Ino, Sakura.” Sasuke greets, finding it hard to not scowl at their obvious interest in him. It has been happening since kindergarten, he thinks in mild annoyance. There are other guys besides him. Why don’t they give that heart eyes look at  _ them  _ and leave him alone? 

 

“Hey, Sasuke-kun!” Sakura heartily greets, having more enthusiasm in her greeting than he did in ever greeting her. “Were you going to the gym? We were going too, let’s go!” She and the blonde stuck to his side, as the girls began talking and trying to include him in a conversation he couldn’t care less about. 

 

A pair of students emerged from a turn of the hallway. It’s Hinata and Shino, they’re talking and he would want to know what they were talking about. 

 

“Oh, hey guys!” Ino greeted them with a wave. 

 

Hinata glanced at him. The first time she did after lunch, after his suggestion for her dress. She must've seen the thought on his face for she offered a shy smile. “Hey.” 

 

“Did Kiba finally tell you what happened? Aren’t they just moronic? Not you though, Sasuke-kun, I’m sure you didn’t do anything.” Sakura amended her statements pretty quick, flashing her that same lovesick smile she has been giving him since they were kids.

 

“Yes he did.” Shino replies instead of Hinata. “And they did not include me.”

 

Hinata rubs the Aburame’s arm in comfort. Sasuke’s hand twitches at the sight; it was an innate reaction to her, to offer comfort to her friends. Hey, wasn’t he almost arrested? Shouldn’t that count for something? 

 

“We should be going, Shino-kun. The book report won’t finish themselves!” She suggests in a gentle tone because even though no one can ever figure out Shino, Sasuke can tell from Hinata’s actions that he’s somewhat sad that he’s excluded. 

 

“Yes and your father will send a chaperone at my house to fetch you for the charity event. Let’s go.” Shino reminds her. His hand at her back wasn’t intimate or anything a boyfriend should do but the fact that Hinata  _ allows  _ him to; it twists something in his gut. 

 

“Let’s go!” The girls beside him cheer on.

 

He has little choice but to stare at their fleeting form then get dragged by girls smaller than him. 

 

If he stayed a moment longer, he would’ve seen Hinata stare at him, even if only for a moment, to convince herself that Naruto is the safer option.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Like any other societal function, Hinata dreaded to attend it. For most reason, she finds the event a social landmine. A crowd of well suited men, glinting Rolexes on their wrists, and swagger in each step with their shiny Italian shoes. Women wore silks of gowns, extravagant and no less but designer couture, trailing behind them on the polished marble dance floor; the jewellry winks on their smooth skin. They all look perfect, vapid, and the sort of people to drain a hermit’s energy in dull conversations. 

 

The aforementioned hermit is, of course, Hinata.

 

The remaining apprehension for the party is because of her outfit. She tries to reason around the obvious, that maybe she should change her style one in a while. Sasuke pointed out that she frequents any violet shaded dress for occasions and that is why she’s wearing a currant red bouffant dress. It isn’t  _ because  _ of Sasuke but his words held more impact rather than the speaker.

 

_ Sure, whatever floats your boat.  _

 

Her Mary Jane pumps are black, sensible, and comfortable in its height and the heels don’t puncture her feet too much. Her thick ebony locks are curled at the ends, brushing on the small of her back and the bend of her arms. The makeup on her face is minimal, as requested by Father, but she also didn’t find any necessity in caking her face with too much. 

 

“Be at your best.” Father instructs her under his breath. 

 

_ Not that it matters to you.  _ Hinata nods, her fingers tightening on the golden clutch. She relaxes, finding her cousin, walk towards them. “Neji-niisan.” She breathes out in poorly disguised relief. 

 

He shares the same  _ I-had-no-choice  _ smile only they know how to decipher. “You look lovely, cousin.” He greets, kissing her cheek. “Red suits you.”

 

She wants to laugh. “Thank you. And you look dapper tonight.” Her hand pats on his chest. It’s true with the tuxedo fitting to his lean form perfectly, emphasizing on his physique quite handsomely. 

 

The pair of Hyugas glided on the golden tiles (seriously how pretentious can they get?) and had small talk with Father’s colleagues; asking of their business and airly laughing at their boring anecdotes. 

 

“And the brooding bunch is here.” Neji announced with humour in his tone. He isn’t one to tease and gossip but the both of them have been walking around for a good hour, their cheeks aching from the smiles aimed at these nameless yet powerful people. One of them had to try and lighten the mood. 

 

The object of his announcement is none other but the Uchichas. They’re all dark haired, black eyes, and unsmiling group that they stand out without even trying. The suits they were are Armani, from the looks of it, which is unsurprising. 

 

Hinata easily picks out her classmate. He isn’t as tall as his brother or father yet, but the way he carries himself, it make sup for the lack of height. His hair is still spiky but somewhat tamed compared to the usual hairstyle in school. 

 

“Takes one to know one.” Hinata muttered and Neji only chuckles. 

 

Her hand rests on Neji’s elbow as he escorts them to their table. She perks up at the familiar plucking of the violin; one of her favorite melodies. She longingly gazed at the couples gently swaying on the dancefloor. 

 

“You would like to dance?” Neji pointed out, a small smile on his face. 

 

“I-I like this song.” She replies, abashed at how obvious it is.

 

He offers her hand and she does little to refuse the opportunity. 

 

It’s a blessing in disguise that their family made them attend dancing lessons when they were young. The moment Hinata could wobble on her legs, she’s enrolled in classical dancing. When her posture stays firm and straight, her attention grows longer, Father hired a piano tutor for her. 

 

The pair of Hyugas danced to the romantic drawl of the song. They didn’t blend with the crowd, because well, their bloodline makes it hard for them to be ordinary. Some people still think their eyes are gifts from the gods, to reflect the purity in their souls. 

 

Hinata doesn’t pay attention to that. Only to how Neji likes to spin her, making the dress float above her thighs but not too much to scandalize Father. She closes her eyes for a moment, enjoying the sort of freedom she’s offered at being spun around, steady hands holding her to the ground. 

 

She reopens her eyes when Neji stopped spinning her. He had his eyes narrowed, mouth thinned into a line, as he’s staring at someone beside him.  _ Oh,  _ she realizes when she takes in the person. 

 

“May I dance with your cousin?” Sasuke requests in an overly formal tone as though they live in a time of lords and ladies. 

 

The rejection is sharp on his tongue, Hinata could tell, so she smiles and squeezes Neji’s hand. “I’m sure you’re tired, Niisan.” She tells him, knowing she has to minimize the tension among them. 

 

“I’ll be nearby.” Neji bites out, throwing a fierce glare at the other dark haired boy and gives them space, walking to their table.

 

Sasuke’s hands are cold; probably from the air conditioning or the talks of how his soul is chilling. They settle on her waist and the other cradles her hand. He moves at the same pace as she is. Her mouth twitches, at the thought of Sasuke taking dancing lessons in his free time. 

 

He’s otherworldly handsome. She knows this, with the constant screech of his admirers, which are her friends, and also just by looking at him. The high of his cheeks, his jaw is sharp, the dark in his eyes are so black a blackhole would envy the depths of it. His nose is slanted handsomely and his mouth is pink. 

 

A memory crawls into her mind; the well-suited man before her smiling shyly as his hands are on his knees, breathing hard.

 

“Does my poor dancing skills amuse you?” Sasuke asks. His voice is hushed, like he only wants her to listen to him. 

 

She glances at him through her lashes then settles at his shoulder, the one where her hand is laid upon. “That would be improper of me, to be bemused at you.” She hums. It’s a lady’s way to be indirect in her insults and to smile prettily while saying it. She’s perfected it over the years with Father’s icy snide comments. 

 

Staring at his chest, she’s praying that he thinks its because of their height difference that she does this, she spots a red pocket square at the breast pocket of his suit. “Red.” She blurts out, her fingers unintentionally brushing on his neck as she stares at the handkerchief. “It’s red.” 

 

“Like your dress of which you wear brilliantly. You’re a standout tonight.” Sasuke compliments, the warmth of his voice pouring into her skin like honey. Which is  _ ridiculous,  _ who would compare Sasuke to something sweet? 

 

_ You wanted us to match?  _ This thought is dangerous with or without an answer because she wants to know the reason behind his action. 

 

_ Why do you want to know? Don’t you love Naruto?  _

 

It’s a fallback, she knows, but it’s true. Her heart belongs to the blond jock, Sasuke’s best friend and not the boy holding her like she’s a porcelain doll and he actually values her.  _ The way Naruto hasn’t shown you, beyond friendship. His touch is daring. _

 

“Hardly, with my poor aching feet.” Hinata sighs in jest.

 

“Let’s take a rest in the garden then? I heard they have exotic flowers there.” Sasuke suggests, halting in his steps and just holds her in the midst of a curious crowd. These teens have powers in their blood, enough to conquer Konoha when they’re old enough and have the ambition for it. 

 

Hinata knows Neji was called by Father mere minutes ago, to try and impress the foreign businessman in his company. She flutters her eyes up at him, uncertain but the jump in her nerves isn’t of apprehension. She’s tempted. 

 

“You know your flowers, then?” She asks, withdrawing her hand from his shoulder but his hand doesn’t let go of hers as he leads her away from the crowd and the party altogether. 

 

They enter the obscured garden, their heels and shoes stand on red brick pathway, snaking its way to the large marble fountain with a Cupid statue perpetually pouring water on the circular base below. Bushes of bright flowers are proudly displayed between the tall Greek columns; some vines are twisted around them. 

 

“Here, a peony.” Sasuke offers the slight pink flower with its stem. 

 

_ Does he even know what this flower means?  _ Spending time with Ino in her family flower shop, she’s gained knowledge about the beauty behind the names of flowers. The blonde often chatters about it to Shikamaru and Choji, threatening them to use appropriate flowers in case they’re interested in dating. 

 

“Are we allowed to pluck them away?” Hinata questions but her free hand reaches for the pretty flower. 

 

Sasuke shrugs. “There are more flowers I know but this one, it’s too tempting to ignore.” His implication sends a thrill down her spine. It doesn’t help that the moonlight accentuates the shine in his eyes, makes the shadowing smirk on his mouth more obvious. 

 

“This flower represents bashfulness, did you know?” Hinata informs him, her fingers brushing on the delicate beauty of the gift he has given her. 

 

“Really? I thought it was named after the Greek physician of the gods?” Sasuke wonders. His hold on her hand isn’t too unbearable. There is sufficient pressure to make Hinata  _ aware  _ of what they’re doing; taking a nightly stroll through the garden with their hands intertwined. 

 

Hinata gapes at him. The interest she tries to reign in, keep in bay for the sake of propriety and in respect of her crush, it surfaces and its hard to ignore it now. “My, you know the origins of flowers?” 

 

He gives her a withering look as they arrive at the fountain. “If you tell anyone I help my mom with her gardening, I’ll get mad at you.” He threatens rather weakly, judging by how their hands are still intertwined, his shoulder brushing against hers when he spoke. 

 

“It’s just surprising.” Hinata mumbled. 

 

She could slip her hand away from his, could scoot an inch away from him because distance is a lady’s friend. But there is stubbornness in her, matching the white of her skin as her bones are almost steel in conviction. 

 

“I want to propose something to you.” Sasuke starts off, vague and he twists his body away from her. His hand leaving ehrs but her fingers flexed, as though she  _ wanted  _ him to hold her like that a little longer. 

 

“Alright.” Hinata concedes, peering at him with an inquisitive look. Her mind is restless, trying to predict what he would say but she came up with nothing. She can’t imagine Sasuke being nervous to talk to her. 

 

“Do you still like Naruto?” 

 

The question startles her. It didn’t feel right, of him to ask the question when they’re in this tranquil bubble in the gardens. She brings her hands, along with the carnation pink flower, on her lap. Her skin and the pink of the are stark against the vibrant red of her dress.  _ That matches a part of his suit. Why did he plan this?  _

 

“Yes.” Hinata answers, almost automatically. She turns to him, her hair slipping past her shoulder and the ends of it tickling her elbow. “I have loved him since we were kids.” 

 

“Everyone knows it.”  _ Then why ask?  _ “I was thinking you could be my girlfriend.”

 

Hinata held the peony tighter but then she realizes there aren’t any thorns to prick her back to reality. Oh wait, she  _ is  _ in the real world. The blithe statement made her stiffen in confusion. She then thinks how Sakura or Ino would act if Sasuke said that to  _ them _ . They’d probably scream and kiss him smack on the mouth. 

 

Guilt flares in her chest. It’s wrong to get something they have wanted for so long. She should deny it, tell him they don’t even like each other, they have nothing in similarity. But they like flowers and reading books. What does Naruto like?

 

_ Vandalizing on a weekend and laughing it off the next day.  _

 

“Why?” It wasn’t a rejection off the bat because if she closes this inane conversation from its bud then she wouldn’t know. How could Sasuke associate her with being his girlfriend? And why make that leap right after she confesses her love to his best friend? 

 

He refuses to look at her, give a hint to how he’s feeling about his own words. There was no prompting to this. He executed this in his own volition, as baffling as it already is. 

 

“The dobe is oblivious. He’s the only person who doesn’t know that you lik-love him. Maybe if you start going out with someone, he might finally see you.” Sasuke explains, as casually a sone can in his position. His eyes slide to hers, holds her in place with an intense look. “And if I hang out with you, the girls will go away and leave me alone.”

 

_ Romantic,  _ she wants to scoff. She wonders if Naruto sees her as a candidate to be his girlfriend. If she’s even worthy for such a title, will he crown her for it? SHe never wants to think about how blatantly one-sided this love is. It has been this way all her life. The pain from it is explained away by her selfless nature. 

 

“Those girls, they’re my friends.” She points out. “In slumber parties, you’re mostly what they talk about.”

 

Sasuke’s mouth tilted to one side in a teasing manner. “Slumber party?” He echoes. His eyes had gotten impossibly darker like something leaks into his eyes, something dangerous but he wears it so well Hinata’s hummingbird heart flaps along her ribcage. 

 

“I wouldn’t want to hurt them.” Hinata insists, because she does care for them. Even if they’re as foolish as her, pursuing guys that don’t really care about them. Girls learn to love like this at first; for calloused guys with dark gazes but sun like smiles. “And they really like you, you know.”

 

“But you know I’ll never like them back.” Sasuke retorts, his one arm behind him as he leans his weight on it. He gazes at the stars stitched across the velvet night sky. “It’s better if I do this. They’ll be happy for me if I’m with someone else.”

 

“Yes, until hypothetically, Naruto notices me and in his fit of jealousy, announces his love for me.” Hinata deadpans, attempting to follow his logic. “But then you’d be lonely and the girls will swarm on you all the more. Will this even work?”

 

_ Will Naruto even notice me?  _ All these years of loving him from afar, she’s been altruistic about this almost her entire life. It’s a routine to her now; the butterflies in her stomach at seeing him, the smile she has when she heard him cackling at something his friends say. It’s  _ safe.  _

 

“Ah, but you get my best friend.” Sasuke rebutts. 

 

“It will seem all too sudden.” Hinata tries to reject this-this act of fraud. It feels wrong that her first boyfriend, the one to snatch some first times from her, is someone who is doing this for anything except the one thing she wants her entire life; a partner, a love so stupidly cheesy she smiles thinking about it. 

 

“We’ll take it slow. Like, I’ll walk you to your classes, hold your things.” Sasuke dismissively lists off the very fantasies she dreams of Naruto doing for her.

 

_ Yes I have an active imagination but this emo right here is willing to do it. _

 

_ Not for love though, for our own beneficial gain. _

 

_ Isn’t that some other form of love rather than eros? _

 

“Kiba-kun will tackle you down when you try to.” Hinata offhandedly suggests. It’s a likely scenario, given her friend’s impulsive nature and short fuse. 

 

Sasuke snorts. “If he can catch me and maybe after I place your books on your desk.” He turns to her now; taking in the moonlit glow on her skin, the intense red of her dress, the gentle pink of the peony, and just her in the center of it all. “What do you say?”

 

“I hope you’re as fast as they say you are. Kiba-kun is in the judo team.”

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

_ She said yes. Holy shit, she actually accepted my half-baked idea. What the fuck….  _

 

His thoughts of sheer amazement rounded in his mind long after they left the party. It was almost comical to see Neji stare at them, re-entering the ballroom, like something indecent has happened. He obviously took notice of the flower that Hinata cradles, maybe even the smile she gave him when Neji hurriedly takes her away.

 

Her mouth is the same shade of the peonies. Now, when he looks at his mother’s garden, he’ll only think about the blush on the apples of her cheeks, how tempting her mouth is to him, and the flower represents her too perfectly. It must be a sign that the garden they walked into has bushes of it; basically a signal that he should blurt out the idiotic plan he had concoted. 

 

“Romancing a Hyuga, huh?” Itachi innocently wonders, his mouth quirked in teasing. 

 

Sasuke doesn’t react too much, except for the flash of blush on his cheeks. He doesn’t respond. 

 

“She’s almost as pink as the flower you gave her.” He continues, quite aware of how Sasuke is now just staring at the fridge instead of getting something he so clearly forgot because of the trail of his thoughts. “But, she  _ is  _ a Hyuga, Sasuke.”

 

His younger brother turns at that comment with eyebrows pulled together. “What does  _ that  _ mean?” He demands.

 

“Hiashi would cut you down if he wasn’t busy rubbing elbows. If that man saw you that near his teenage daughter, I’m sure there would be a scene straight out of a soap opera.” Itachi replies without hesitation. “So you are flirting with her. You’re not even denying it.” 

 

He wants to say no. He wants to say that he isn’t even sure if Hinata is impressed with anything he does. “Girls like flowers. I saw one and gave to her.” He dismissively answers.

 

“Evasive as a man in denial of love.” Itachi sings, ruffling his hair before walking out the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much to some people's disappointment, i have plans for this fic.
> 
> also im not bashing naruhina or whatever the accusations are. im emphasizing on the one-sided part of naruhina bc we all know it happened. sometimes loving a person for that long, not even sure if they'll love you back but you're trying to be positive, its draining and tiring. hinata starts to doubt but she wants to keep on admiring naruto and stuff like that. if u dont understand then dont read the fic.


	3. We're Classmates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to make sasuke flirt, i really did...

School will never hold any excitement for Sasuke. It’s a blackhole where he doesn’t suffer as much because of his idiotic friends. But that morning, he wakes up before his alarm rang off, he only had time to swipe an apple from the fruit basket before shouting his departure as he sprints to the door. 

 

He arrives at school with the parking lot hosting a few dozen cars. He sees students stare at him, girls lean closer to their friends, but none of that matters. 

 

“Oi, teme!” Naruto shouts like they’re standing on different mountain tops and not only a few feet from each other. “Mornin!”

 

_I have loved him since we were kids._

 

He shakes his head, dismissing the fondness Hinata’s voice dents in when she briefly confessed her feelings. _What does she even see in him?_

 

He jerks a nod and the blond walks next to him. He lets Naruto babble on about the game he’s currently obsessed with, begging him to play after school. After agreeing, they arrived near their lockers. 

Then, he sees her, Hinata. He willed his heart to not beat so _fast_ at the smile that graces those damn lush lips. It’s obvious she’s delighted in seeing Naruto. Why else would her stunning eyes glitter like that? Why else would she wear happiness like a high-end gown, making her more beautiful than normal?

 

“Morning guys.” She greets.

 

Guys; that included him. “Good morning, Hinata.” Sasuke greets back. _You look very pretty today. Is it because of Naruto?_

 

“Morning, Hinata!” Naruto cheerily says before walking over to his locker across the hall. 

 

He stays where he is, in front of her, knowing his locker is beside Naruto’s. “Our bio book is awfully heavy, huh?” He nonchalantly comments, leaning on the row of lockers.

 

Hinata blushes, her fingers tucking in thick strands of her hair behind her ear. “Knowledge is valuable in our curriculum.” She replies. 

 

_Cute._ “Bet you get tired of carrying that in your backpack. Doesn’t your back hurt?” His voice breaks away from the detached tone he’s known to speak in. “Maybe your arms ache from carrying them too.”

 

“We do sit near each other.” Hinata points out. She’s never direct in her requests, he notes. Just like him, she thinks people are unpredictable and their own feelings should be safeguarded from them. “It wouldn’t hurt too much at this short distance.”

 

He reaches out and takes her books for the day and carries it in his arms. 

“Woah, what.” 

 

Sasuke sees Kiba, Shino, and the rest of their friends staring at them in bewilderment, like it was entirely out of his character to help a girl with _such_ weighty books their school forces them to have. It really is out of character but when he takes note of Naruto’s confusion, glancing between him and the girl that’s loved him for too goddamn long, it doesn't matter.

 

He thinks he doesn’t owe them an explanation. Luckily, the morning bell agrees with him and shrieks at students to enter the classroom. 

 

People think he’s socially inept. He’s not. He’s just selective on when he should act social or interact. And that applies to almost everyone and every social event imaginable. So, he’s aware of his classmates are gaping at the odd sight; Sasuke walking behind Hinata, carrying their stuff and he didn’t miss the small skip in her steps. 

 

He had to bite the inside of his cheek to not smile at her adorable actions. When he placed her books down at her desk, like a gentleman that keeps his word, he stays where he is. “What’s your next class?” He asks. 

 

The students in front of them, namely Shikamaru, Choji and Ino, are trying to not make it obvious they’re eavesdropping. Sure the class genius and president might not care but his shoulders stiffen at Sasuke’s question. The blonde didn’t even try to hide her curiosity, sitting straighter on her chair she would have shot up from it but Choji holds her down. 

 

“Oh, um, English.” 

 

“What a coincidence. I also have English.” 

 

Hinata laughs, not the ones his admirers do when he’s near them. No, its a genuine amused reaction from his horrible dry humour. She covers her mouth and _his_ mouth twitches at that. It’s insane how she’s this cute so early in the day. It shouldn’t be allowed. 

 

“That means we’re classmates, Sasuke-kun.” Hinata gently informs him. It’s probably not intentional but its twice now that she looks at him from behind the thick fans of her eyelashes. She didn’t need to do that to be the picture perfect representation of innocence. 

 

“Everyone sit down.” Their biology teacher announces she waltzes in the classroom, her cherry red eyes surveying the orotund classroom. 

 

He wanted to reach out, do _something_ to spark the rumour mill. He looks down at her, as she sits down and they stare and no one moves.

 

“Mr Uchiha.” Their teacher calls. “Go to your seat.” 

 

_That probably did it._ He thinks, as whisperings increased in volume around them. His eyes take in her blushing state and curtly nods. He didn’t even properly sit down when his seatmate, Sakura of all people, spoke up. 

 

“What was that?” Her voice didn’t have the enthusiasm whenever she talks to him. SHe stares at the whiteboard as their teacher writes the lecture. 

 

Sasuke opens his book, pencil tracing down the paragraph. “What?” He drawls. 

 

“Oh, you _know.”_ Naruto hisses, leaning on his desk. His book isn’t even opened and he points his ballpen at the dark haired boy. “Don’t act dumb.” 

 

“I was helping.” Sasuke answers. His answer infuriated his seatmates because it isn’t likely he’d help even if the building was on fire and he was the only person within the vicinity. 

 

He knows Hinata could hear them but pretends not to; her head bowed, her right hand moving fast across her notebook, and he definitely didn’t miss the Inuzuka glancing at him with narrowed eyes of suspicion. 

 

“Since when do you help?” Sakura asked in an exasperated tone. Her green eyes go brittle, like hairline fractures running across a bottle, on the verge of breaking. 

 

“When Hinata needs it.” He answers rather flippantly then stares at their biology teacher, subtly ending their conversation. 

 

Two hours of loudly ignoring his friends, the bell rings, and second period is five minutes away. He stands up, bag swung on his shoulder, and he approaches Hinata before she even stood up. “Well, come on, you can’t be late.” He smoothly reminds her. 

 

“You can’t be either.” Hinata banters; or so he’d like to think with that pretty glitter in her eyes. She stands, only reaching his shoulders, and leaves the books on the desk. Of course she’d never say that he has to get them, only looks at him so prettily. 

 

He gathers her books, tuning out the gawks from the teenagers around them. 

“I’m sorry,” Ino intervenes with her shrill voice. Disbelief stark on her face as her wide blue eyes go between him and her friends. “What’s happening here?” 

 

“Second period.” Hinata and Sasuke answer in unison. They share quirked brow of surprise because they definitely didn’t plan to do that. 

 

“Nice try but why are _you_ even talking to Hinata?” Kiba questions rather harshly. He gestures to his seatmate. “You don’t talk to her like _ever_ and now you’re flirting with her and carrying her things? What the fuck?”

 

“Language.” Miss Yuhi calls from her desk. “And leave my classroom, your next period should be near.” 

 

“So you think that I shouldn’t?” Sasuke counters, not at all answering his demands and annoying his classmates even further with his response.  “She’s my classmate too.” 

 

“You’ll be late.” Ms Yuhi sings.

 

Their group shuffles out the room, pointedly aware of how Sasuke moves to be at Hinata’s side, carrying her books. The girls are contemplative of his response of this _shocking_ development. Their astonishment irritates him. 

 

Why shouldn’t he hang out with Hinata more? He’d endure less ramblings or lovey dovey looks from her. The silence between them is comfortable, void of any pressure to do small talk; a devious thing which he hates more than life. Naruto usually fills in the silence with nonsense; like right now.

 

The blond smacks his forehead with his palm and faces the pink haired girl in utter shock. “Shit, did you guys do the report Mr Hatake assigned to us?” He whispered in horror. 

 

Everyone affirmably answered. 

 

“Even you, Shikamaru?” Naruto begs.

 

“It was a pain but yeah.” He drawls. 

 

Ino nods in agreement. “It was a little romantic so I was able to tolerate it. Hamlet is just crazy.” She sighs.

 

“What do you think, Hinata?” Sasuke asks quietly but it’s enough to cut off any potential comments from the rest of the group. 

 

For a second, he swears the Hyuga princess glowered at him, yet in the next moment she composes herself. “Well, his impulsive nature is unknown to him. He tries to act reasonable but his emotions gets the best of him and he does what he says he wouldn’t do. It’s a constant conflict.”

 

“He reminds me of someone.” Kiba snapped his fingers. “Just like Naruto! Hah, you both are dumbassess.” He guffaws, leaning on Shino as he laughs.

 

Naruto glances at Hinata, a moment longer than he likes, glares at Kiba. “Shut up you ass!”

 

“W-what do you think of Hamlet?” Hinata’s whisper wasn’t heard by the others but they did notice at how she leans towards him and he slightly bends down to her height. 

 

Sasuke pretends to ponder, if only to hold her attention for him for a little longer. “I don’t understand how you went through the entire script without dozing off.” 

 

“Ah,” Hinata smiles and this time it isn’t at Naruto but at _him_. “It took me four days. Gosh, Old English was hard to read.”

 

“Just say it was boring, Hyuga, I won’t mind.” Sasuke sighs as they enter the classroom. 

 

They went in the exact time because everyone is aware of the literature teacher’s constant tardiness. He drops her books on her desk, at the very front like every good student. He’s almost tempted to sit next to her but his place is near the window, almost to the back. 

 

“I wish I could lie, Sasuke-kun.” 

 

“No formalities between us.” He decides to say when his friends are right behind him. He didn’t stray from her attention, taking note of her pinked cheeks. “Just Sasuke.” 

 

He’s probably suggesting something informal, out of the social norms she’s been taught all her life to abide by. She even calls best friends and her crush formally, what did he have the right? Oh, that’s because he isn’t her crush. 

 

“If we keep staring at each other like this, people will wonder what we’re talking about.” Hinata puts forth with a flick of her eyebrow towards her bangs.

 

True to her observation, most of the students in the room are glancing at them; his friends are still trying to decipher the meanings in his actions. He leans more towards her, making the pink bleed red on her face and the smirk is difficult to keep in bay. 

 

“Let’s give them something to _really_ talk about.” Sasuke suggests rather boldly, not knowing if she’ll accept or slap him on the face for invading her personal space. 

 

But, he notices the stutter of breaths of her chest, the way her eyes drifted down to his lips making it tingle in anticipation. 

 

“Like eating lunch together.”

 

“Lunch?” Her voice is a breathy whisper, her breath touches his cheeks with its minty scent. 

 

“Yeah, you know second meal of the day.” He sarcastically informs her. He earns a subtle glare but her lower lip juts out and he wants to sink his teeth-

 

_Okay she might really slap me if I do that._

 

“We might be breaking hearts if we do that.”

 

“That’s the plan, Hyuga.”

 


	4. They Never Saw Us Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so conscious on how long my writing is, im so sorry for whoever's reading this 
> 
> and thank you for the Encouraging comments, makes me feel like this fic isn't so much of a failure ehe

“We forgot one thing. We should abandon ship.” Hinata hissed, clutching on Sasuke’s asm, discreetly trying to push him away from the entrance of the cafeteria. She wasn’t even sure how they were left alone to wander. She vaguely recalls Sasuke suggesting they should return their books and that they’ll catch up. 

 

The looks on their faces, the blatant hesitance of leaving them alone; Hinata wasn’t sure if she felt protected, offended, or amused. _But,_ the plan is working as Naruto has stared at her for a few more seconds than he usually does. Sure its out of confusion whenever Sasuke veers the conversation to her and ignoring the rest of them but hey, she got those cerulean blue eyes on her and she’s satisfied. 

 

“What one thing?” He asks.

 

She would’ve dug her heels harder on the ground to stop the inevitable but he’s much stronger than he looks. “Juniors and Seniors share lunch period together.” She pauses as she pouts at him. “Neji is a senior, Sasuke.” 

 

“I’m sure he won’t do anything.” Sasuke dismisses though they both know its highly unlikely. Her cousin is reasonably protective of her. Who wouldn’t?

 

He pushed the door open, trying so hard not to laugh at Hinata’s quiet groan. Seeing his friends wasn’t difficult, they stared at them like they have been the entire morning; apprehensive and curious. 

 

After getting a tray of their food, they walk towards them. Naruto is in between Shikamaru and Kiba, in the midst of telling a story while the girls look horridly unimpressed with it. 

 

Their trays makes a sound as he sits across of her, him being next to Shikamaru and her beside Sakura. _They look uncomfortable_ , he observes.

 

“What were you babbling about?” Sasuke asks, dipping his egg roll into its sauce before popping it in his mouth. 

 

“The stunt we pulled last Saturday.” Naruto answers. He stares at him before facing the girls again. “We have got to see it in daylight! I’m sure its neater during the day.”

 

“What did you even attempt to paint? I’m not even acknowledging its a form of art.” Sakura grumbles.

 

Kiba scowls at her dismissal. “Hey we worked hard on it! Almost two hours!” He exclaimed and one hand shot in the air. “We should haul Sai out of his arts school and show it to him.” 

 

The blond perks up and he nods, fishing out his phone. “Fuck yeah we should! You guys are going to love Sai!” He rants off, his fingers moving on the screen. 

 

Shikamaru chuckles, taking some potato chips from Choji. “Sai doesnt know how to interact wih people, Naruto. Bringing in a crowd of us, I think he’ll be overwhelmed.” He advises and anyone with a lick of sense would follow through that the Narra says. 

 

Naruto doesn’t have that. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. Meeting new people makes you practice being social right?” 

 

“I pity Sai.” Ino laughs and Sakura joins in. 

 

“Hina, you should absolutely join us!” Kiba offers with a grin. The red marks on his cheeks stretch by the smile out of excitement.

 

Hinata glances at Sasuke. “Will you go?” She inquires.

 

Sasuke wants to smirk _so_ bad. It would look awfully forceful if he keeps on venturing to her. So now, this, her asking him; its a sign that it could be mutual. That she wants to see him as much as he does-

 

“Yeah sure. I can show you the bits that I did.” Sasuke promises. 

 

Kiba narrows his eyes at their interaction. “This isn’t a date you weirdo. Its just a group of friends admiring the illegal art we made.” He snaps then points his fork at the Uchiha. “ _Seriously_ why the fuck are you talking to Hinata?”

 

The students that surround their table poorly hide their interest in hearing Kiba’s idiotic booming voice. He’s as impulsive as Naruto.

 

“Kiba-kun!” Hinata hisses; the same panicked tone that she used when she feared Neji might see them. 

 

“Because I _can_ talk to her.” He nonchalantly replies; noting how the girls are trying to hide their disheartened reaction. He could also talk to them but he doesn’t.

 

“What will you even say to your father?” Shino’s sullen voice stopped any potential violence that might’ve happened. He pushes his shades higher and tilts his head. 

 

Hinata’s mouth hung open in realization. 

 

 _Couldn’t she lie?_ That’s what he does when Naruto has a stupid idea put through their group chat. Knowing Hinata, she probably couldn’t bear it.

 

Ino snaps her figners. “Just say that we’re studying for something! I’ll tell my Dad; don’t worry he’s chill.” She plans and pats Hinata’s hand. 

 

“Your father is okay with you lying?” The question flew out of her mouth. She winces like she regrets it because Sakura and Ino were grinning at her, entertained by her innocence. 

 

The blond giggles. “Like I said he’s chill!”

 

Sakura checks her watch and stands up; the sign she gives out when its almost time for classes again. “We got Pre-calc guys.” She sighs.

 

“I am _so_ not ready.” Ino grumbles, bringing her tray with her as they stand. “But what I am ready for is to copy off Shikamaru. The blonde teases with a lilting voice and poking the aforementioned boy on the ribs. “It’s such a drag but you love us!”

 

Shikamaru rolls his eyes but there was that tilt on his lips out of fondness for them. “Its a _pain.”_

 

They all laugh.

 

Hinata felt someone tapping her shoulder so she turns. Much to her horror, it was Neji. Sasuke tucks away the panic and collects himself, casually standing by her side as she talks to Kiba. 

 

It’s absolutely normal that Uchiha Sasuke accompanies a girl to her classes. Such a normal thing that he can still feel the curious gazes people throw at his back or stare at this oddity like they think they’re hallucinating.

 

“Hinata-sama.” Neji greets; his voice is firm like he’s already scolding her.

 

“Niisan, did you have a lovely meal? I-I think the food tastes great today.” Hinata asks, her voice is shaky at best and her hands curl at the hem of the school’s blazer. 

 

They have the identical and trademark Hyuga eyes; almost translucent but a shine of purple can be seen. But his contains a harsher glint; it becomes more obvious when he regards Sasuke with a steely look.

 

“I can walk you to your next class. We’re in the same building for my math class anyways.” Neji says with a small smile towards his cousin.

 

It was sensible but everyone knows _why_ he’s already offering his hand to her. No one points it out because of how useless it would be. Their friends stare at the trio akin to the same witnesses to a collision so sure to happen.

 

She acquiesces, and Sasuke knows it’s because this is the only option for anyone to not make a scene in the cafeteria. She walks closer to him and before they go any further, Hinata bids them farewell.

 

His friends, Tenten and Rock Lee, walks over with laughs and they separate her from the rest of the group. Neji looks at Sasuke over his shoulder; a challenging look that’s accompanied with a blatant glower tossed at the junior. 

 

Sasuke stares at their retreating figure, irritation clenched his jaw tighter until there was a dull ache. Its difficult to reign in the regret now. He genuinely _wanted_ to walk her to her classes, carry their stupidly heavy books, and stare at the shine on her hair and the subtly seductive sway of her hips.

 

“What is it exactly that you gain by doing all this?” Naurto demands as his hands fly to the air. He stops in front of his best friend, arms crossed, and a bewildered expression on his face. “Even Neji is worried for Hinata-chan.”

 

All Sasuke can see is Hinata’s crush before him. It annoys him so much he doesn’t even want to think about it. Does Naruto even notice Hinata’s sickening lovesick glances? Does he even care?

 

He prefers to have unanswered questions. He wouldn’t exchange these questions for regret of knowing the nature of Hinata’s aloof feelings for him.

 

“Why do you care?” _Why don’t you care about Hinata? She’s goddamn perfect._

 

“Guys, we should seriously go.” Sakura mutters, her hand hovers in the air and her stance is stiff. As though she, along with the rest of their friends, expect a brawl between him and the blonde and she has to act as a mediator once more.

 

 _Fighting for Hinata’s honor? Positively medieval. And what right do I have?_ Knowing her sensibilities, she’d probably be scandalized if he explains his reasons to her as he places an ice pack on his cheek. 

 

_Would she go to me or him?_

 

The reality of his dilemma made him bite the inside of his cheek, grinding his teeth. His hands clenched together as he tries not to acknowledge how nothing is going his way. Sure, Naruto is casting inquisitive looks at Hinata as though she’s a transferee and not his classmate his entire life. And it’s the first time in years that neither Sakura nor Ino have attempted to flirt with him or bat their lashes at him.

 

But Hinata isn’t at his side right now, being his (very much false) girlfriend.

 

“Fine.” He spits out, startling the blond and he walks ahead of the group.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“I thought you liked Naruto.” Neji casually mentions as they walk closer to her classroom. Her cousin didn’t spare her a glance. His hand is interlaced with Tenten’s as it sways between them.

 

What was one supposed to say at that? Usually, she’d be smiling goofily and duck her head as the red spreads like fire on wood. But now, she stares blankly at her cousin, attempting to form a reaction. She doesn’t even know _what_ to do at the known information.

 

She loves Naruto; everyone who knows her says this as their first assumption.

 

“ _Hyuga Hinata? Doesn’t she like that wild card Uzumaki?_

_“Hinata? Oh the junior with big eyes and stares at Naruto all the time!”_

_“Ah the pretty Hyuga! She’s obsessed with Naruto. It’s so cute.”_

_“She’s a third year and she really likes that troublemaker, Naruto.”_

The statement itself is a trap, Neji who laid the trap waits for the slip she’s bound to make. It’s clever, sly, the very things they’re taught when one is a Hyuga.

 

“I have loved him since we were kids, Niisan.” Hinata replies coolly. She could play this game of discreetly extracting information. They are after all a formal family; being too direct is frown upon, disrespectful to the grace in their movements and the name they hold.

 

Tenten doesn’t notice the stiff tension. She giggles. “And I admire you for that, Hinata. Like, honestly, if I loved your cousin since we were freaking five and he still hasn’t loved me back when we’re sixteen; my I’d probably do something stupid just to get his attention!”

 

The fierce brunette softens at the sight of Neji. She moves closer to him and he lifts his arm to drape it over her shoulders. She leans forward and grins at Hinata. “You’re a strong woman, Hinata and you’re so awesome for that!” She cheers.

 

Neji shakes his head, amused by his energetic girlfriend. “The legendary battle between us; if you win I’ll go on a date with you. Gods, you were so determined.” He reminiscences.

 

 “A woman in love is a force to be reckoned with, Neji.” Rock Lee wisely chirped in. He gave them thumbs up and a blinding smile, eerie resembling his step father in their eccentric enthusiasm for life. “Tenten, you acted on your devotion to my best friend. The power of youth was so strong that day that Neji almost fainted from exhaustion of your loving battle!”

 

Hinata laughs, she couldn’t help it. The way Rock Lee words his thoughts… it’s endlessly amusing. Plus, it isn’t everyday she gets to see Neji flustered. Like almost Hinata-seeing-Naruto sort of embarrassed.

 

“Don’t phrase is like that!” Neji cries in mock distress. Tenten buries her face in his shoulder, giggling. “You make me sound like a loser.”

 

His friend frowns. “But, you _did_ lose, Neji. That’s why you took Tenten on a date?”

 

His perplexed expression made the girls laugh. Neji ticked his jaw but didn’t reply, bringing his girlfriend closer.

 

“Our first date was me tending to your wounds. Like, it was so romantic!” The brunette exclaims, having been infected by the energy of Neji’s best friend.

 

The loud trio stops at her classroom door, students are streaming in and talking to each other. She has the mind to thank them for assisting her. Though clearly not needed, and Neji distrusts Sasuke so much it’s almost comical, still, she appreciates their effort.

 

Tenten points at her with a grin. “Don’t give up on love, Hinata! You fight _with_ love. That’s my womanly advice to you.” She announces, and then ruffles her hair out of affection.

 

Neji glances inside the classroom and it looks as though he decided on something. “Isn’t Hanabi’s training end around the time your classes end? I’d like to see her.” We should visit her at the studio.” He casually advocated, regarding her with a friendly smile but it can’t be said of her tone. “I’ll wait for you at the guard house.”

 

Tenten and Rock Lee waved as they parted. Neji dipped his chin down and smiles because they both know she can’t refuse to see her sister. It would make things….too obvious.

 

She enters the classroom; her friends are already seated but amiably chatting with each other. Kiba is gesticulating through his story:  Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji are impassively listening. Naruto is beside Sakura as the girl tries to lessen her attention at Sasuke. And Sasuke is… staring right at her.

 

There was no one else near the teacher’s desk, only her placing her things on her desk. She sits down, hands on the desk’s surface as she readies herself for today’s lesson.

 

Sasuke sits next to her. The seat is empty because the boys are at the back, joking around and laughing in loud tones. “Will you go this Saturday?” His voice is hushed but he leans towards her; head turned to stare at her beauty closely, to show everyone who’s staring that _yes_ , he’s voluntarily talking to this shy girl.

 

Hinata thinks he’s a brilliant strategist for this. She doesn’t want to think about _other_ reasons on why he’s uncharacteristically daring; seeking someone who’s not in his immediate circle of friends.

 

Are their friends gaping again? Is Kiba being held back by Shino because their noses nearly touch?

 

She doesn’t care.

 

“N-Neji niisan doesn’t know about our outing.” Hinata answers. A smile curls her lips. And it isn’t because of her demure personality, not used to having a guy’s attention solely directed at her.

 

No, Hinata is delighted because she’ll be spending a day with Sasuke.

 

Is their plan working or failing? She can’t tell at this point.

 

Sasuke nods. “I’ll pick you up from your house. After all, your house is two blocks and a left turn away from mine.” He smirks, _smirks._ When had Sasuke ever smirked in all teasing, confidently suave, to a girl before?

 

History doesn’t have an answer.

 

Her eyes widen at his unshaken suggestion. “My house? Father…” She says, an instant response because her father knows her movements, her schedule is something he has memorized. “He will see. Weren’t we only to act in school?”

 

He sits straighter, resting his chin on the back of his hand. His composure is relaxed, his unrelenting gaze is focused on her that she finds herself blushing at the intensity.

 

Their classmates have a _lot_ to discuss as they continue to silently watch the scene progress; no one is really sure on what direction. After all, the pairing alone; two dark-haired silent people with similar social status, who would’ve thought?

 

_They’re too alike._

 

_Doesn’t she like Naruto, the loud mouth?_

_Sakura likes him and isn’t she Sasuke’s type?_

_A Hyuga and an Uchiha? I don’t think I’ve heard that before. That’s new._

“To strengthen our cause.” Sasuke smoothly replies.

 

She smiles. “Are you prepared to meet Father? Since you’re my ride, he might want to speak to you.” She dreads on acknowledging the truth. He’s a harsh man to his daughters, that’s true but love is the cause of his strictness.

 

 _Would I be this nervous if Ino or Sakura offered?_ She knows the answer, yes, but she won’t admit it.

 

“You’ll be with me, right?”

 

“Yes, I’d like to be.”

 

“That’s reassuring. I was scared you’d leave me to fend myself against your father. I’m a maiden in distress right now.”

 

Hinata laughs and Sasuke allows a small smile to stretch his mouth. His face softens at the realization he made her laugh like that, make her nose scrunch, and to be blessed with her musical laughter.

 

_It’s too sudden that it has to be true!_

_Hinata and Sasuke, huh? Who would’ve thought?_

_He really likes her! I swear he’s always smiling when she’s around._

_Maybe they’ve been dating for a while now…._


End file.
